Invasion of the Nerd
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: He didn't mind the whole concept of being an exorcist, but once in a while he would've liked to sit down, play Warcraft, and not have to worry about being eaten alive by his innocence.
1. Introduction of Demons

**D3ath: Hey! It's a new fanfic! This one is the standard OC-sucked-into-the-storyline, but it's different. I'm starting off where the Manga left off; transfer to the new headquarters, trying to get Timothy to join the Black Order, and fighting ANOTHER level four akuma. That's where Desci comes in, hopelessly lost in all of his nerdy gloriness. AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST NERDS!! I find that they're very funny, and I'm not trying to insult any by putting one in this fic. It merely shows my lack of Mary-sueness/Gary-stueness. And for your information, Desci scored a _negative 3_ on his Mary-sue/Gary-stu test. So you all have nothing to complain about. ^^  
**

**Allen: …D3ath-san doesn't own us, only Desci (and her younger sister, who co-created him).**

**D3ath: Oh, and thanks to Giant-Flying-Radish-of-Doom for helping me come up with ideas for Desci! And his innocence! (waves)**

**The Nerdy Exorcist**

_By D3athrav3n92_

It was a dark and stormy night.

Actually, it wasn't, but whatever. It was actually a very fine night, and one Desci McKinney was _very_ eager to spend the night at his friend Paul's house, playing video games. He was a normal teen (if any of the other kids at school considered him 'normal'), always excelling in all things related to math, science, video games, and anything that did not require manual labor. He was fairly thin, considering how he never worked out (his mother could never figure out how he did it), and he was truly, hinderingly weak. He couldn't lift a ten-pound weight without using both hands, a Rube Goldberg contraption, and several pulleys. His hair was shaggy, his vision 5:5 ("Legally blind without the large glasses," Paul had told him), and overall, he was the standard nerd. The geek. He could hardly make it through the day without one of the school jocks running up to him, giving him a wedgie in the middle of the hallway, and running off before the teachers could do anything, much less recognize the assailant.

He stumbled on a curb as he looked through the bag he had. In it were his laptop (complete with World of Warcraft games), a power cord for his precious computer system, his gameboy system, his precious graphing calculator, and several batteries and other gameboy-related games. He smiled for a brief moment, but that smile turned to surprise and despair as his foot caught on the edge of a pothole, forcing him to fall forward. He was hopelessly clumsy.

He groaned as he pushed himself up, and adjusting his large glasses, he slung the bag over his shoulder, wondering why on earth his mother wouldn't take him three blocks down the street. He was just about to kick the offending pothole for good measure, when a small whimper caught his attention, and he looked over at a hedge to see a small dog-like creature cowering there. It was coated in dried mud, its fur barely recognizable underneath its dirty coating. Bright blue eyes pleaded for help as they peeked out of him, begging to gain assistance as three large, black birds loomed over him. The crows had begun to bother it, and they cawed in delight as the little puppy yelped, a black beak jabbing into its side. It whimpered pitifully, and the crows soaked it in, raising their heads and crying their pleasure as they savagely attacked the puppy.

Now, Desci was proud of a few things. The first one was the fact that he was named after the 'Dewey Decimal System' (his father was also considered a nerd, but Desci didn't care). Another one was for the amount of Star Wars figurines, games, movies, and props that he had obtained. The third one was the love of animals he had, and seeing that poor little puppy being attacked by three vicious crows was enough to send the thin teen charging into them.

"Hey, get off of him!" he cried, pushing up his glasses as he shooed the crows away, picking the poor dog up. "What'd he ever do to you? I don't see him running around, pulling out a .338 Lapua Magnum after you guys!"

The crows cawed, and within seconds, Desci found himself being attacked by said crows.

"Ouch! Hey! Don't make me use the force on you!!" he cried, running with the dog in his arms, swatting away the black birds as he ran from them.

He wasn't paying attention as to where he was going, and after ducking through several alleys, he stopped, set the small dog on the ground, and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit as he gasped for air. He hadn't run that far since the freshman year, when his PE coach made him run 1/4th of a mile before he fainted. The puppy stared up at him with wide eyes, and Desci gestured at it.

"It's your fault if I die," he wheezed, resting his head on his knees while he pulled out an inhaler. "Geez, you're heavy, what did you eat this morning? Waffles?" He placed the object in his mouth, pushed the button, and his breathing immediately cleared up. He let out a sigh of relief, before turning his attention back at the small pup.

The dog merely sat and panted at him, staring up at him with big blue eyes. Desci grumbled under his breath.

"Yes, you're cute, but stop staring at me like that, dangit! It's giving me the willies." He shivered, as if to prove his point, and he tugged on the neck of the red sweater vest he was wearing. He thought that it made him look like a "ladies-man." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked around. "Where are we?"

The puppy looked at him curiously as Desci stood, peering around the corner. All he could see were buildings that seemed to come from the nineteenth century, and he was fairly sure that San Jose, California didn't have any buildings like this. He frowned. "I don't remember this being in the neighborhood," he said, glancing down at the small puppy. It panted. "I hope we somehow managed to get through some time vortex," he said, grinning. "That would be so great, until the lack of sanitation kicks in. Then I'd want to go home." He looked back down at the little puppy, the smile slowly dropping off of his face. "I guess I'm stuck with you, then," he sighed, and the puppy nodded. He stared. "Did you just nod?" he swallowed, and the puppy nodded again, its tongue lolling out as he grinned and panted. Desci gawked like an idiot before his ability of speech kicked in.

"Wow!" he cried, kneeling down before the dog. He pried its mouth open. "Are you some sort of runaway experiment or clone? Are you bred with an intelligence of a human so that you would be able to communicate with human beings?!" he asked excitedly, and the puppy snapped at him, before pulling away and giving him a glare. Desci gaped. "Then I'm right?!" he gasped, but the dog smashed all possibly theoretical ideas by a shake of the head. He looked down at his hands. "AUGH! YOU GOT CANINE SALIVA AND MUD ALL OVER MY HANDS?! HOW AM I GOING TO PLAY WARCRAFT NOW?!"

**Five Minutes Later…**

"So…" Desci sat against the wall again, watching the little dog. "You're not an experiment?"

The dog growled and turned away from him.

"I'll take that as a no. Geez, you don't have to be so angry. If it was an advance in science that I never heard of, I would have presented it to the guys in charge of the Nobel Peace prize, in an attempt to win money or something," Desci grumbled. The dog choked for a moment, as if masking its laughter. Desci fixed him with a magnified eye (_A/N: he's wearing VERY THICK glasses, remember)_, glaring. "What's so funny?! If you're not a part of an experiment, then what are you?! You can't possibly be anything else."

The puppy shot him a look that said, very clearly, "oh, if only you _knew_."

Desci grumbled under his breath, and began to poke at the dirt, pulling out his google android. He punched in his home phone number, and waited for the call to go through. He hummed a little as he heard the dial tone, but nearly dropped his phone in surprise as static and loud screeching burst through the receiver. "What the—what's wrong with my phone?!" he picked it up again. "Hello? Hello?! Mom?!"

He was only met with silence.

He ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Great, just flippin' great," he muttered, hunching his shoulders in annoyance. He began to poke the dirt again, and a small ladybug trundled by. He watched it; it had a very odd symbol on the back, and he studied it carefully. It looked Japanese, and if it wasn't, he'd eat his tighty-whiteys. "Woah," he said, picking up the ladybug with his finger. "Is this another experimentally bred creature?" he asked the puppy, and the dog looked over in surprise. The dog's blue eyes narrowed, and before the dark-haired, visually-impaired teen could react, the dog had leapt forward, and had bitten viciously on the ladybug, catching half of his finger in the process.

"YOWCH!" he yelped, jerking back and nursing a bitten finger. "What was that for?! My mom's going to kill me if she sees that I've gotten bitten by a dog!"

A large boom echoed from inside the building he was sitting against, and he looked up in surprise, his bitten finger forgotten. "What's going on?" The small dog growled, his fur bristling. Desci gazed at the dog. "What's wrong with you?" Shouting could be heard now, from the building, and now that he looked closely, it seemed like the building was on the verge of falling apart.

Desci had a good head on his shoulders, and it didn't take him very long to figure out that something was not right. If he had to guess, he would suspect that the shouting and explosions inside the house had been going on for a while now, but…he frowned. He hadn't heard anything for the past ten minutes except for the sound of his voice, and the sound of the little dog, which was very odd indeed.

He got up, sucked on his bleeding finger, and crept alongside the edge of the building, the little dog following him. He waved at it to go away.

"Go away! Shoo! You're distracting me from my ninja skills!" he whispered furiously, but the dog ignored him, creeping past him with his fur raised and his small fangs bared. Desci silently made his way around the building, and looked over a hedge just in time to see the dog squash another ladybug underneath its dirty paw. He frowned. "Hey, what if that was an experiment?" he asked the dog in an irate fashion. "That could've been thousands of dollars worth of experimen—"

_BOOM!_

This time, the explosion shook the ground that Desci was standing on, and with a cry, he fell backwards, skinning his elbows as he landed. He moaned, and his glasses fell off.

"Owch…today's not my day…" he mumbled, sitting up and groping blindly for the spectacles. Finally, he managed to find them, and hurriedly, he shoved them up his nose, gawking at the large hole inside the building.

Debris fell away from the gaping hole, and the edges of it were charred and broken, various parts of metal, stone, and wood sticking up at bizarre angles. However, it wasn't the smoking wall that had snagged Desci's attention. It was the three strange creatures standing in the center of it, one facing the other two while guarding two people that looked strangely like puppets. An unconscious child hung from one of the creature's arm, and an old man with white hair was hurtling around the corner of the hallway, a strange white cloak donned while spear-like fingers reached forward. The white-haired man skidded to a stop, and Desci got a good look at a young face with silver-blue eyes and a scar before the strange teen rushed forward, his fingers extending.

"Timothy!" he shouted, and Desci couldn't help but gape, his glasses slowly sliding off his nose as he watched the teen. "Link! Emilia!"

"What's going on?" he asked, turning to the little puppy. But when he looked, a little puppy wasn't there, but instead a gigantic wolf-like creature, with flaming fangs the size of a small sword, wings that were almost as tall as Desci himself, and blazing blue eyes. It growled in anticipation as it readied to spring forward, before it stopped, as if remembering something, and turned to look at the nerd, who had stumbled back and fallen over in shock.

Desci was unable to speak as the monstrous beast trotted up to him, and it fixed him with an exasperated/urgent stare as it crouched down before him, spreading its wings out and nodding at him.

Desci swallowed furiously, his whole body shaking as he looked at the creature before him. _'This would be a huge leap in scientific study if I were to take it to a lab,'_ he thought dimly, staring at the large dog that waited patiently before him. He was at a loss of words, and terrified out of his wits. Finally, he gathered his nerve. "I'm sup-supposed-d to r-ride- tha-that thin-g?!" he stammered, beads of sweat running down his face as he finally realized what was going on. _'I'm talking to a dog. I'M TALKING TO A DOG!! A FLIPPIN' HUGE CANINE THAT OBVIOUSLY ATE THE REST OF ITS SPECIES AND—'_

The large dog-like creature threw him a glare, as if berating him for his stupidity.

Desci gestured helplessly to his bag of video devices and games. "Wh-what d-do I do w-with the-these?" he stammered, and the creature's tail whipped out of nowhere, snagging the bag and gently placing it out of harm's way. It next swung over to Desci, picked him up, and plopped him down behind the creature's shoulder blades. Great black wings rose up, and the next thing Desci knew, he was flying.

"Oh god, oh god," he moaned, covering his mouth as he struggled not to barf. "I don't do well with heights…" he murmured as he looked at the ground seven feet below. The creature heaved an exasperated sigh, aimed, and plummeted downward.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

* * *

Allen Walker gasped as he fought against two of the level three akuma. He was already worn down from the level four, but it gave him some relief to know that Timothy had possessed one to fight against its companions. He had hauled Link and Elizabeth out of the way, just in time, for they both looked exhausted (Link was now a puppet). He gritted his teeth in anger. How dare the akuma do this to these people! He surged upright, and with a shout, he pulled the sword out of his left arm, swinging the huge weapon as he sprinted forward.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

A large creature slammed into one of the two level three akuma, ripping it and tearing it apart while a teen on its back held on for dear life, screaming his head off. Glasses soared off his face, and he blinked, dazed for a moment, before he realized where he was and the situation he was in. He let out another scream, and he grabbed onto the creature's wing, gasping as he tried not to hyperventilate and faint under an asthma attack.

Allen's attention switched back to the remaining akuma that posed a threat, and charged in with a shout.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He sliced down, just as the other level three akuma attacked its companion on its right flank. Allen swung upward at the head, and watched in satisfaction as the weapon dug deep into its skull. The akuma froze, let out a long, earthly wail, and exploded. Allen faced the last akuma, the one that Timothy had possessed.

"Timothy, go back to your own body, now!" Allen shouted, and faced the last akuma. The teen on the behemoth yelped as the creature turned to the last akuma, growling and snarling as he bared his fangs.

The akuma nodded, and there was a second's pause as the akuma's eyes cleared, and it let out a shout.

"_**My companions!!!**_" he whirled on Allen, its eyeball narrowing in rage. "_**How **_**dare**_** you—**_" it hissed, and rushed forward.

The creature pounced, slamming the akuma's head down onto the floor while Allen neatly beheaded it. It exploded in a loud _boom!_ And all was quiet.

A moan made Allen look up, and he spotted the near-fainting teen sitting astride the creature. Allen quickly ran up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Are you with the Millennium Earl?" Allen asked, pressing his sword against the teen's neck. The teen stiffened considerably, almost crying, and Allen had to suppress a laugh; his sword didn't affect humans.

"With who?! Look, man, I just wanna go home!" Desci sniffed, and Allen blinked. THAT certainly wasn't the explanation he was looking for.

"Uh, sure, you can go," Allen said, helping him off of the large dog and grabbing the teen's glasses. The teen accepted them, but in a dazed state, as if he didn't even realize his glasses weren't on. As soon as the awkward teen clambered off, the beast's form rippled, and grew smaller and smaller until a small puppy sat at his feet, panting. Allen stared, before turning to Desci. "What—"

"AUGH!" Allen found the teen hiding behind his back, staring at the dog with enormously large eyes. "GET AWAY!!" he shrieked, hiding behind the white-haired exorcist.

Allen blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

The teen shivered and pointed a long finger at the small dog. "What was that?! Is this all a conspiracy against me? Is it because I'm wearing red right now?! Because people who wear red in Star Trek are always the first ones to die!!"

The dog gave him a flat stare, and Desci pointed a finger at it dramatically. "SEE?! SEE?! EVEN YOU AGREE!! GO!! SCARE SOME ADOLESCENT HELLO KITTY FAN OR SOMETHING!!" And with that final statement, he fainted. Allen heaved a sigh, and quickly pulled the nerd off to the side, next to Link and Emilia.

"Great, another one to defend," he muttered, and the small dog barked. Allen listened for a moment, and frowned. "It's gotten quiet…" he murmured, and the little puppy nodded happily, panting. Allen looked down at it in surprise. "Are you his innocence?" he asked, crouching down in front of the small pup. The puppy nodded, delighted as he sat in contentment, twisting his head and scratching at his ear. Allen couldn't help but smile as he watched the dog. "…Does he know that you're his innocence?" he asked, and he could've sworn the dog gave him an evil grin. "I suppose he doesn't, considering the way he acted," Allen chuckled, before turning to Timothy, who had rushed over to Emilia.

"Don't die, Emilia!" he wailed, tears and boogers coursing down his face as he searched frantically for some bandages. Emilia panted, gritting her teeth as she put pressure on the wound in the right area of her chest.

"I'll be fine, Timothy," she said kindly, and Allen wordlessly handed her some bandages. She accepted them with a 'thank-you', and promptly booted the two into another room as she began to bandage herself. Timothy hiccupped, but a sly grin worked onto his face as he tried to sneak past Allen and "watch Emilia fix her boob," as he so put it.

"No!" Allen cried, mortified, and the little puppy let out a bark of laughter. "Why would you want to do that?!"

"Uruse, Moyashi! You're so loud!" a male barked, and a scowl worked onto Allen's face as a Japanese man stepped out of the ruins around them, supporting Noise Marie and looking pretty beat up himself. Allen ran forward to help Kanda set Marie down, and glared at him.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking at them both. He gasped when he saw Marie's missing fingers and earphones. "Marie, your hand—"

"Call a hospital," Marie gasped. "And call the Black Order. Notify them that we have secured the innocence."

"And more," Allen said, gesturing to the small dog and unconscious teen in the area. "They came out of nowhere…and I don't think the teen's ever experienced innocence or akuma before…and I think he's compatible with the dog," the white-haired teen explained quickly, and Kanda swore under his breath.

"Great, another weakling…" His long ponytail flicked in the air as he swung around, marching over to the nearest phone booth and hooking up a golem to it. "…Send some medical aid over to 23rd street, London, as well as _that_ guy…" he continued to speak as Allen turned away, his silver-blue eyes falling on the dark-haired teen, glasses slightly askew as Desci lay, in a dead faint. _'Something's odd about him…but I can't put my finger on it…'_ he thought to himself, and snow began to fall.

**D3ath: Finally finished the first chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in anything. Things have gotten quite hectic this month; SAT prep classes, tests, quizzes, Pokemon crave…its hard, getting hooked on Pokemon again and trying to focus on other things. Ah well, hope you liked! So, who thinks I made a suitable nerd? (I repeat, NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WHO ARE NERDY AND GEEK-LIKE IN ANY WAY!! DESCI IS JUST A REPRESENTATION, AND THEREFORE HIS CHARACTERISTICS ARE SOMEWHAT EXAGGERATED!!!). Read and review, please!  
**


	2. Lost in London

**D3ath: hello everyone! It's the continuation of **_**Invasion of the Nerd!**_** Thanks to all that reviewed: Giant-Flying-Radish-of-Doom (YOU ARE AWESOME), Akky-chan, BloodyNeutral, Famelia Ly (Thanks for the suggestions!), and If p then q (I still disagree with you; there's NO DIFFERENCE!!).

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Lost in London**

Desci groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. His glasses were missing, and stared blearily at what he assumed was the ceiling, until something ice-cold landed on his cheek. "What the—"

"He's awake!" a voice called, and he felt around for his glasses, nearly blind as he tried to locate them.

"Where are my specs?" he murmured, and he felt them being pushed into his hands. He gave a sigh of relief, and shoved them on; only to nearly fall over the bench he was on. "WHAT—"

A white-haired teen stood over him, a relieved expression on his face as snow floated gently down to the ground. A little dog sat next to him in the frosty sludge, looking unusually serious. Desci's precious backpack sat next to him, and a Chinese man with black hair, thin glasses, and a white beret and uniform was hurrying up. Desci promptly scooted away from the dog, scrambling backwards as he tried to put a distance between him and the little monster.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked, in a slight Chinese accent. Desci stared at the dog in terror, and the Chinese man waved a hand in front of his bespectacled face. "Hello?"

"WHAT'S HE STILL DOING HERE?!" Desci screeched suddenly, and the white-haired teen, the Chinese man, and the dog all jumped simultaneously. "THAT BEAST SHOULD BE IN A GAME OF WARCRAFT OR SOMETHING!!"

The Chinese man adjusted his glasses. "…I beg your pardon?"

Desci's expression turned from fright to utter shock. "You've…_never_ heard of Warcraft?! What kind of sick, twisted person are you?!" he exclaimed, completely forgetting the dog and staring at the Chinese man as if he had just uttered blasphemy.

"What kind of person are you?" the white-haired teen shot back. He seemed to be getting annoyed by the events taking place.

Desci puffed out his chest. "I'm a nerd, a geek!"

They gave him blank stares. "A geek?"

"Yes, a geek!" Desci said impatiently. ""Being a geek is not something you can get by simply reading up on various websites about technical issues."

The white-haired teen leaned in to the Chinese man as he pulled held up his earring-receiver. "Oh, yeah, Komui, I've been having some problems with this…it hasn't been working."

Komui looked down at it as Desci rambled on. "Problems? What kind of problems?"

"It wouldn't work when we were being attacked in there…" the teen said.

"…Being a geek is more about the underlying lack of social ability and awkwardness; the ability to understand anything a computer can throw at you," Desci said, not noticing that they weren't paying attention, "the determination to win. But more than anything, geekiness requires intelligence and…" he spotted the earring-receiver in the white-haired boy's gloved hand. "Dude, what is that? Hey, is that an iPhone?" He ignored their blank stares again as he rambled on. "Multi-touch screen technology, ARM Reduced Instruction Scalable Core processor, and cellphone all rolled into one package. And of course the ability to play music. I really prefer open-source really, because I can't tinker with it if its propriety. It's a conspiracy I tell you! Apple knows that I want to reconfigure their kernel to better suit me, and so they have stolen it from me! That's why I really, really want an iPhone." He blinked at their slightly overwhelmed expressions.

"What are you talking about?" the white-haired teen said finally, silver-blue eyes staring at him in astonishment. Desci blinked.

"Wait, that isn't an iPhone? Then what is it?" he got up, still forgetting about the little dog, and leaned over the receiver, whistling in awe as he studied it. "Wow, what is this? It's really well built! I commend those who made it!"

"The Scientists of the Black Order made it," Komui said, and Desci looked up at the Chinese man in confusion.

"Huh? Black Order? What are you, some kind of cult?"

The white-haired teen and Komui shook their heads frantically. "No, no! It's an order funded by the government. We are recruiting exorcists that are compatible with weapons we call innocence, to fight against a demon called the Millennium Earl. In fact, we were in the middle of recruiting Timothy when you stumbled in." He gestured to the young boy, who was sitting off to the side sullenly, a red imprint of a hand on his cheek (Emilia had slapped him when he attempted to squeeze her boobs). Desci sweatdropped as he turned back to Komui.

"…And what do I have to do with this?" he asked, not comprehending what Komui was implying.

"Your dog," Komui said, pointing at the little pup that sat next to the nerd's feet. Desci jumped about a foot in the air.

"AUGH!"

"Your dog is a type of innocence, I believe," Komui said, pushing up his glasses as he eagerly explained. "And we believe that he's compatible with you. Meaning, he won't work for anyone except for you."

"I-I D-don't wan-want that b-beast!" Desci stammered, backing away. The little dog gave him a look that said, "I'm always going to be there, whether you like it or not."

It took about fifteen minutes to calm the nerd down again.

"As I was saying before," Komui said, rather annoyed with the commotion Desci was putting up (it made him wonder how the scientists at the Black Order put up with _him_). "Your dog is a type of innocence that's compatible with you. Now, the innocence is good for only one thing; fighting against akuma."

"Akuma…hey, that means demon in Japanese!" Desci exclaimed, rather stupidly. Komui coughed impatiently.

"Yes, yes it does. Meaning that you have to fight demons, now that your innocence is compatible with you."

"The monsters your innocence fought with earlier were three level three akuma," the white-haired teen said seriously, his eyes flashing. "Akuma are souls bound to weapons, meaning that anyone can be an akuma. They also evolve into more destructive weapons the more they kill, and the highest level we've reached is Level four, speaking of which, Komui," the teen added, turning to the Chinese man, "we fought against another one."

Komui's face contorted in shock. "What—?!"

Allen nodded grimly, wiping off a stray trickle of blood that ran down the side of his head. "That's how Marie lost his fingers; it hit the tip, and when the poison began to spread, he used his innocence to cut them off." Desci turned green; he could never deal well with blood. "I think Kanda destroyed it, but I'm not sure; I was taking care of Timothy and him." At this statement, the teen jerked a thumb over at the slightly green Desci.

"How many died, Allen?" Komui asked hoarsely, and Allen shook his head, his shoulders slumping.

There was a brief pause as Komui and Allen bowed their heads in respect. Finally, Desci, (over his initial sickness) cleared his throat.

"So…you expect me to fight?" he asked, his brown eyes wide as he looked up at both Komui and Allen. Both nodded grimly, and Desci swallowed.

"H-how?" he asked shakily, his knees suddenly weak. "I can't fight! I get wedgies from kids in the hallway every week! I can't even run for five minutes, even if you wanted me to! I'm only good at-at-at Warcraft! And Math, and Science! I'm allergic to pollen, seafood, and peanuts! I'm an asthmatic! I barely have the confidence to speak up in class, let alone fight demons and-and monsters! And I'm an expendable, since I'm wearing red!" With that, he sat down, taking shaky, shuddering breaths. He had never been that outspoken to a person before, even his mother. There was a brief moment of silence as Desci's words sank in.

Allen sat down next to him, a small smile of encouragement on his face. "It's really not that bad," he said slowly and softly, looking across the snow-covered streets ahead of him.

"I was a cripple."

"Huh?" Desci's head shot up, and he stared at Allen. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him (other than the fingers on both of his hands; they were abnormally long), and nothing seemed off, despite the fact he had white hair and a star-shaped scar on his forehead.

Allen grinned sheepishly as he continued. "I know, it doesn't seem like it now, but I was abandoned when I was a baby, because of my left arm." He gripped it subconsciously as he spoke. "It was red, and I couldn't move it; it seemed like the nerves were dead, and I lived in the streets, until Mana, my foster father, found me." Allen smiled sadly at the memory. "He was a clown, and we traveled together for many years. Actually, at first, I didn't want to go with him, but after his dog died, he asked me to come with him, and…I went. But after a few years of traveling together, he was hit by a cart…" Allen shook his head, and Desci frowned.

"Cart? Don't you mean a car?" he asked, and both Allen and Komui looked at him curiously.

"What's a car?" Komui asked, frowning slightly in confusion, and Desci gaped.

"You don't know? Honestly, what rock did you crawl under? You sound like you're from the nineteen hundreds or something."  
Komui's frown deepened. "What are you talking about? The year's 1912, in the second year of George the fifth."

Desci openly gawked, his eyes wide with shock as his glasses slipped to the tip of his nose. "Nineteen…twelve?" he squeaked, collapsing onto the bench behind him as he stared at Komui and Allen. "Is…this a…joke?"

Allen frowned. "No, we're not. Why would we be joking about that?"

Desci nearly choked. "B-but this is 2008! That's impossible!"

Komui burst out laughing. "What 'choo talking about?" he laughed raucously. "You're a millennium early!"

Upon hearing those words, Desci's eyes widened, and a roaring filled his ears. Komui and Allen leapt forward as Desci gave way to a dead faint.

Allen Walker looked down at the little dog beside him, who whined anxiously, putting a paw on his master's pant leg. He smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." While Komui called for some men to help the nerd into a carriage, Allen picked up the backpack on the ground, his eyes widening in surprise as he felt how heavy the bag was. He whistled as he began to open it. "I'm surprised; I thought your master was not that strong," he chuckled as he opened the top flap. His eyes fell upon Desci's laptop, games, and game systems, and he stared. He reached in, and picked up _Star Wars: Jedi Knights of the Old Republic_ and _Sid Meyer's Civilization_.

"What…are these?" he whispered.

* * *

Desci was in a foul/frightened mood. He woke up again, only to have the Chinese man (known as Komui Lee, head of the Black Order's science department) brief him on where he was going, and what he was going to do. Allen Walker, the teen with the white-hair and scar, smiled encouragingly at him, before quickly turning away to mull on things. He gripped the straps of Desci's backpack tightly, as if nervous of something.

Desci was rather nervous himself. He was currently lost in London, stuck in the year of 1912, 96 years ahead of his time. He was also getting tired of fainting all over the place, and most of all, _he was getting stared down by the monster of a little dog._

Another man had accompanied them in the carriage, and he stared out of the window, apparently in a foul mood. Allen had introduced him as Yuu Kanda, but the man had snarled at them both, causing Allen to flare up in anger, and Desci to shrink back in terror.

"What's you say, Bakanda?" Allen growled, and Kanda shot a glare at the white-haired teen.

"Shut the hell up, Moyashi," he growled, and Desci suddenly understood what they were doing. 'Bakanda' was a play on words, for 'baka', which was 'idiot' in Japanese, and Kanda, the man's name. And, for some reason, Kanda responded by calling Allen 'moyashi,' which meant 'bean sprout', if the nerd remembered correctly.

"Um…why are you calling him a bean sprout?" Desci asked timidly, and squeaked in fear as Kanda shot him a bone-chilling glare.

"…Because he's a damn moyashi, that's why," he grumbled, turning back to glare out of the window. Under his breath, however, he muttered, "otaku," and Desci hung his head; the man had called him a freak.

Allen gave another fiery glare, and returned to his seat, his mood worsened. And so, for the rest of the trip, Desci had been stuck between two potentially dangerous people, both of whom seemed itching for a fight. Not to mention the little dog sitting across from him, which could turn into a demon at any second. He slid down in his seat, feeling like the most miserable person in the world.

They soon reached a building that reminded Desci of cathedrals in France. Actually, it was a cathedral, and he soon realized this after stepping into the main hall. The stained glass windows shimmered with the falling snow, and Desci looked around in appreciation until the little dog nudged his leg, ruining the moment instantly.

Muttering miserably under his breath, he trudged up a flight of stairs, and a pair of doors opened before him, revealing a comfortable welcoming hall, littered with comfy black couches.

A girl about his age ran up to them, and hugged the white-haired teen. "Allen!" she cried. "I was so worried, idiot!" she punched him in the face, but even that did not take away the furious blush that blossomed across the white-haired teen's face. "How could you fight a level four and not ask for back-up?!"

"I couldn't!" Allen protested weakly. "For some reason, I couldn't even summon the ark…!!!" he leapt forward as she began to cry, and a murderous presence made himself known as Komui came up behind him. He was also holding a very large machine gun, in which Desci had no idea where he had gotten it.

"You…_dare_ make my precious Lenalee cry?" he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously, and Desci whimpered, backing away from the enraged man as Lenalee tried to stop him.

"Brother, I was just worried, that's all!"

"I didn't do anything, Head Officer Komui!!" Allen's voice had gone shrill with terror.

Kanda scowled, and marched past them all without a single word.

Finally, things quieted down and Lenalee noticed Desci. "Oh, sorry! I'm Lenalee, what's your name?" she asked, smiling prettily. Desci began to mimic Allen, blushing furiously as he stammered.

"A-ah, I-I'm—uh—yes-my n-name's—"

"His name is Desci McKinney," Allen said, nodding at the stuttering teen. Desci gave a sigh of relief. He was never good with the ladies. "And his innocence…" Allen trailed off, and looked at the dog before looking at Desci. "Desci, what is your dog's name?"

Lenalee crouched down before it as Desci shuddered. "I-I don't know…"

"Aww, he's so cute!" Lenalee said happily, petting the small puppy. She scrunched up her nose. "But you're really dirty. Here, how about I give you a bath? I'm sure Miranda will help me." And she looked up at Desci, blinking and looking rather cute. "Can I give him a bath?"

Desci gave a strangled squawk, his head automatically moving up and down as he nodded. He tugged on the collar of his sweater vest, and she smiled, straightening up and scooping the little dog up into her arms. "Alright, then, let's get you cleaned up!" she exclaimed, and she strolled down the hallway.

"What's Lenalee doin' with a dog?" a new voice asked, and Desci let out a shriek of terror as a tall redhead appeared behind him, wearing what Desci assumed was the traditional outfit of the Black Order. One eye was obscured by an eyepatch, but the other one twinkled green as he grinned cheekily at Desci. "Wow, you're just like Crow-chan when he first came here," he commented, sticking out a hand complimented with a fingerless glove. "My name's Lavi, nice t' meet'cha." Desci swallowed and nodded. "Are you a new recruit?"

"He's compatible with innocence, which was the dog that Lenalee was taking out earlier," Allen explained, and he looked over to the side at Komui for support, but he blinked, seeing how the Chinese man had disappeared into thin air. He looked about wildly for a moment. "Where'd Head Officer Komui go?"

Lavi laughed. "He snuck away, because Ms. Fay passed the hallway over there, and he didn't want to do any paperwork, so he snuck off while you weren't looking."

Allen heaved a sigh. "That guy…" Turning to Desci, he explained, "Head Officer Komui is always trying to slack off from his paperwork. At his old office, you couldn't see the floor."

Lavi nodded, grinning. "He likes to build robots, too, so if you ever see one, run as fast as you can!" he chuckled. He reached forward and grabbed Desci around the arm. "C'mon, let's go and show him around, beansprout!"

"It's ALLEN!" Allen snapped angrily, but he followed after the redhead, muttering obscenities under his breath.

* * *

**D3ath: And so, Desci is taken to the Black Order. Remember, they relocated, so they're in London now. And Komui actually has someone to look after him, and as for Timothy…he wanted to stay with Emilia until she was better before he joined the Black Order. Let's just say that. :D Oh, and I have a question. When does DGM take place? Is it at the beginning of the 20****th**** century, or before that? If so, can you please tell me? Thanks!**

**Allen: and thank **_**If p then q**_** for the awesome quote about iPhones. If you haven't noticed, If p then q, it was when Desci was rambling on about iPhones. ^^**

**Lenalee: Questions? Concerns? Please review, and D3ath-san will try to reply to it as fast as she can! Thank you! (bows)  
**


	3. Update

**D3ath: (waves) Hi, wonderful people that read my fics! I love writing so very much…but unfortunately, school comes first. I'm sure that many of you would understand that, and while you'll be wondering what I've been up to, I'll be leaving the country (from my mother, anyways—she's gonna disown me when she finds my math grade). ^^; So, all in all, I'm not going to update anything until the school year's over, or during breaks (such as Spring Break). I'm so, very truly sorry for this!!!!!! (cries)**

**Edward Elric, from FMA: Don't blame her for being an idiot.**

**Alphonse Elric: (shocked) Brother! That's mean!**

**Allen Walker, from DGM: So please accept her apologies, and _we'll_ make sure that she updates the first week of April.**

**Link, from Zelda: …(hefts Master Sword meaningly).**

**D3ath: (pales) Yes, I think I will…Thanks for sticking with me all this way, guys! Love you all!  
**


End file.
